He Sure Dodged an Arrow There
}} Tarquin double-crosses Amun-Zora. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Amun-Zora ◀ ▶ * Three Soldiers of the Free City of Doom * Five Empire of Blood Dragoons * Twenty-four Soldiers of the Empire of Tears Transcript Elan: Huh. I wonder how they use the snorkels in the desert... Tarquin: Elan, I know you're enjoying the parade, but I'd like you to come up to the top level with me for a moment. I have a surprise for you. Haley: What's going on? Where are you taking him? Tarquin: Don't worry, Haley, he'll be fine on his own for a moment. Elan: Really? I love surprises! Except for the ones where you lose your dodge bonuses. Those ones suck. Tarquin: Too true. But this surprise will have none of that. My associates in the Prefecture informed me of a unique— Amun-Zora charges Tarquin and tries to hit him with a sword, "whoosh!", but Tarquin dodges. '' '''Amun-Zora': DIE, TYRANT!! Tarquin: Whoa! Amun-Zora: I'll kill you!! Amun-Zora misses Tarquin again, "woosh!" Tarquin: Ah, I see you've heard the latest news from your homeland. Elan: What? What's going on? Did you two have a spat? Amun-Zora: Your slime mold of a father betrayed my people! Amun-Zora misses Tarquin again, "woosh!" Tarquin: Now that's a highly slanted view of events, in my opinion. Elan steps in between and parries Amun-Zora with his rapier, "KLANG!" Elan: Wait, please! Elan: STOP! Elan: What's going on here? Can one of you explain this to me? Amun-Zora: I will. Amun-Zora: Your spawn should know what kind of monster sired him. Tarquin: By all means. I have nothing to hide. Amun-Zora: I received word via Sending an hour ago. Your father sent 500 dragoons, as he promised. Amun-Zora: Our troops rendezvoused with them shortly after dawn, and brought them into the city via hidden passageway to shore up our defenses. Scene of blue-clad soldiers marching through a gate, some Empire of Blood soldiers and a couple of killed people aside of the gate. Amun-Zora (inset): They turned on us almost immediately, overcoming the guard and opening the front gates to the city. Amun-Zora (inset): The Empire of Tears overran the city by noon. Tarquin: Excuse me, I offered to send my troops to join the battle. I never specified which side of the battle they would join. Tarquin: And man, am I relieved now. Here I was worried all night that you were going to figure it out early. Tarquin: I mean, I thought I just made it, like, WAY too obvious, but I guess it all worked out, huh? D&D Context * At the start of combat in D&D, characters are Flat Footed, until they have have a chance to act, which causes them to lose their Dodge Bonus. If they are Surprised, they are caught flat footed for a Surprise Round, followed by possibly being attacked flat footed in the first regular round of combat. * Sending is a 4th level cleric and 5th level wizard spell which allows a short message to be delivered across arbitrary distances, even to other planes. Trivia * Tarquin told Amun-Zora that he had sent troops to her city in #742. External Links * 756}} View the comic * 175132}} View the discussion thread Category:Elan Learns the Truth About his Father